The Life of a Marauder
by the sHINjo
Summary: The years of Hogwarts School, told from the years when Sirius and James would be duking dungbombs at Severus, Remus would be studying for class, and Peter would be as innocent as ever...never even thinking of betrayal... *IN PROGRESS*
1. Wisdom and Betrayal

**CONTAINS A SPOILER FOR ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW!**

Author's Note: This fic was put into place one night, after I had cried my eyes out for at least four hours. I had shut myself in my room, because one of my friends had revealed to me the secrets of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. They told me who died. It just so happened, that my most favorite character, Sirius Black, had died...in a heroic manner. Now I, being the deprived child that I am, was not allowed to read it until I had finished my summer reading for school... However, I thought I had friends that would keep the decency to NOT tell me what happened. I was wrong. So...I bring you, the fellow readers and writers, my Ode to Sirius Black.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were known as the Marauders...and this is their story...

******

"Sh! Quiet guys!" James poked both Sirius and Remus who stood behind him snickering to themselves. He frowned and shook a finger, then saw Peter hunched over in a far corner, rather close. James shook his head. 

Sirius followed James' gaze and saw Peter. He too shook his head and whispered in a rash tone. "Come along, Wormtail!"

All four sneaked down the corridors. Only they knew of the secrets they bore, never to be told to anyone but Lily Evans. The four students who had forms they hid from the world. It was as if the day it all happened was just yesterday...

******

_"Remus!" Sirius stomped after the boy with his arms folded across his chest, in an angry position. "Why didn't you tell us you were a Werewolf?! You nearly got James killed!"_

_The other stood with his hand to his temple, tears rushing down his bright red cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sirius...But I didn't tell you because I thought...I thought you'd stop being my friend. All of you... I can't possibly continue living without you guys..." There was a silent pleading in his voice._

_This caused Sirius to pause in regret of his own words. He placed a hand upon Remus' shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry too... I didn't mean to over react..." Sirius felt the scars through his friend's ripped shirt and sighed again, this time with more sympathy._

_"Does it hurt...?"_

_"What?"_

_"When you transform. Does it hurt?"_

_Remus paused. "It used to...but when I found you guys, it just sort of...stopped... Either that or I learned to deal with it knowing I'd have you guys to depend upon in rough times..."_

_~~~_

_"Good to see you're up and about, James!" _

_"Ha, you didn't think that wolf could keep me down did ya?" James spoke loosely of the wolf for he did not know of his identity._

_There was a pause. "James...that...he...it was Remus."_

_James looked to Sirius in confusion; lowering his voice. "What do you mean, Sirius?"_

_"I mean, that it was Remus." His tone was bland, and he was unable to state it any other way. He only hoped that James would understand and he wouldn't have to explain._

_"...Oh, I see." James muttered. "What are we going to do?"_

_"Well, actually..." Sirius said, his frown soon turning at the corners into a grin. Leaning down, he whispered into James' ear and the other boy too, smiled. _

_"That's bloody brilliant!"_

_Sirius smiled cheekily, "I try."_

_~~~_

_"Where has everyone gotten to...?" Remus asked himself as he casually strolled down an empty corridor in search of Sirius, James, and Peter._

_Just as he rounded a corner, a big, black dog pounced upon his chest causing him to stumble and fall upon his back. Remus looked at the dog in confusion and surprise._

_The pink tongue was hanging out of its mouth, tail wagging as the dog nodded for Remus to follow then bounded out towards the space under the Whomping Willow. This was very absurd, and it was hard for Remus to believe, but when he got outside the dog ran and sat next to a large Stag, and between the two was a small rat. Blinking and rubbing his eyes several times, Remus thought he was seeing things but when the dog again bounded at him, he held his arms up in front of his face, turning his head and closing his eyes._

_"Remus." Sirius mused as he stood in front of him with his arms crossed wearing a large smirk._

_Spinning his head around, he stared at Sirius. "Where'd the black dog go? You must have seen it!"_

_Right before his eyes, before Sirius could say anything, stepped the Stag, which transformed into James, and the rat, which changed to Peter. Both were smiling as well._

_"What...how?" Remus was at a loss for words._

_"Moony," Sirius started, placing the virtue of Remus' nickname upon there Werewolf's burden now, "I'd like you to introduce you to, Prongs" he motioned to James, "Wormtail," to Peter, "and finally," motioning to himself with proud, "Padfoot. You see, I am the black dog. You see, when we straightened everything out with your being a Werewolf and all, I suggested that we become Animagus' just to be closer friends. It was ALL my idea." _

_Lupin's lip quivered, and tears welded up into his eyes. He still was at a loss for words, and could only embrace Sirius in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder._

******

Remus was jerked out of the memory when Peter accidentally bumped into him. 

"Oh, sorry!" He said in a hushed, but apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it, Peter." Remus smiled.

"Shhhh!" Both Sirius and James spun around to quiet the other half of the Marauders, as they snuck down the corridors, following the little black spot on the Marauder's Map clearly stated as "Severus Snape".

From then on, it was a free for all including dungbombs, firebusters, Bertie Bots's bouncing beans, and croaking chocolate frogs. All four of them ambushed Severus, and all scattered when he was completely covered in their assortment of tools.

"See ya around, Sniverus!" Sirius said in a mocking tone before he patted James on the back and laughed heartily running down the corridor from which they came.

The Marauders all recollected with each other outside in Hogwart's grounds, under the Whomping Willow. They had chose that the place in which they could tell each other secrets, talk with their nicknames, and sometimes transform for fun. It was a place where they could keep their privacy, for no other students bothered going out to the tree.

"That was great!" Sirius said between pants for air. He held his sides, which were at the point of bursting from his laughing.

James had taken a seat on the grass, his back resting against the tree. "Yes, indeed it was!" 

Peter looked around, "Has anyone seen where Moony has gotten to?" Ever since the accident, Peter had never formally addressed Remus with his name and when he did speak of him by name, it was nickname and never when he was around. It wasn't that he had lost faith in the boy, it was just that...the accident had been a bit traumatizing for him.

"Remus?"  
  
"Moony, if you're hiding..."

"I don't think he is, Padfoot..."  
  


"Why do you sound so concerned Peter? You don't think Sniverus got him do you?"

"Well...recently, he's been...slipping away into the library. Always reading the restricted books, but because he's the top of all his classes, nobody ever questions him..."

Sirius grabbed Peter by the collar of his robes, and James tried to calm Sirius down.

"What do you mean?! When were you gonna tell us this, Pettigrew?!"

"Sirius calm down! You're not going to achieve anything by giving Peter a bloody nose, put him down!"

"I don't know..." Peter confessed.

Growling, Sirius threw him down and stomped back into the castle, his previous good mood gone like a feather upon a zephyr. James helped Peter up, and the two watched Sirius stomp away.

_'Good, now I've got James all to myself. I'll have to thank you for that Remus, though I know you have reasons of your own for sneaking away. Pitiful Werewolf.' _Peter thought to himself, and his eyes narrowed all the innocence lost in his glare. However, James did not see. He was not the superstitious type, and never would be...and that would be his downfall.__


	2. Us Marauders Stick Together

Remus, had in fact, slipped away into the library. Sure he had been feeling fine at the beginning of the prank, but he suddenly had a large headache and a pain in his side so he quietly sank into the library as they passed it. Currently, his head was buried in the book entitled, Werewolves, All you'd Need to Know And Then Some. His eyes scanned the page wearily; his face a pallid color, and he flipped the pages nonchalantly.

He didn't notice the movement occurring around him, as he was too absorbed in the book. Sentence after sentence, paragraph after paragraph, page after page, chapter after chapter, he looked to no avail. _Wolfsbane, The Cure to __The Dangers and Faults to __They Aren't Just Beasts. _

With his head dropping from the tired feeling Remus was experiencing, it was no surprise he jumped when Sirius all of the sudden placed his hand upon his drooping shoulder.

"Sirius! What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Remus snapped, more than he had intended to do.

"And what are _you_ doing, sneaking away without a word to anyone! You scared me half to death, Moony!"

"Likewise..." Muttered Remus as his gaze returned to that of the book.

With a glance at the title, Black scowled, and snatched it out from under Lupin's nose; in fact, he almost shut the book on it. "Come on, Remus! Don't go hiding your face in the books again, there's something you're not telling me."

His face flushed a bright red. Of _course there were things he wasn't telling Sirius, nor did he think he ever would. However, he knew Sirius was not talking about __those things, but no matter how hard he tried, his face only turned a brighter red._

Black had never seen Lupin blush so, and was a bit intimidated by it. Sinking from where he sat upon the table to his friend's side, he place his arm around his shoulder and shook him in a friendly manner. "Blush any more and you'll pass out with all that blood rushing to your head." He tried to joke. It was like Black's release from tense moments, whenever he was unsure of something; his false start was to make a wise crack.

"Let's go before Sniverus comes and finds us."

Reluctantly, Lupin left the sanctity of his book as well as the library and followed Black out down the moving staircases. As a set jerked and moved Lupin felt a bit queasy, but said nothing.

When the stairs stopped, Sirius hopped onto the rail gingerly, and looked down at Remus with a smug expression. "I'm King of the Wizarding World, Remus!" 

"More like, the King's Fool." The unmistaken able voice was heard as both turned to the greasy haired owner of it.

"Sniverus...speak of the Devil."

"Tarantallegra!" The spell was cast so quickly it took a moment or two before either Remus or Sirius could react.  
  
Sirius had tried to evade the attack, but in doing so his foot slipped and he fell from the railing, only catching himself at the last moment. Scrambling back up, so that he could get a hold of his wand, Sirius yelled while pointing his wand at Snape, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The spell hit Severus, straight on, causing him to hover high above the floor for a minute, and then came tumbling down, hitting the staircase. However, the blow had caused him to fall backwards once again, only preventing himself from falling by grabbing hold of the railing. "Remus! I'm slipping!"

Remus after quickly glancing in Severus' direction ran to help Sirius. He held tight onto his hand, with both of his own and pulled back with his might. "Hang on, Sirius!" Finally, Remus fell backwards, and with the help of the jerking staircase, got Sirius over onto the safe side of the steps.

Before Sirius could word a thank you, Remus was at Severus' side, shaking his shoulders lightly. "Severus, Severus! Are you alright?"

The only answer was a low groan.

Staring at his friend in disbelief, Black pocketed his wand and stared at Lupin. "Remus, he's alright. He'll be up in a few moments or so... What are you doing worrying over him like that...?"

"Sirius, if you had just de-spelled him, then he wouldn't be out cold!" 

Black's jaw dropped. However, when he regained himself, he looked to Lupin with a glare, and asked coldly as if he were passing judgment. "So... Whose side are you on, Lupin?"

Remus' eyes grew wide with horror, as the words that had spilt from Sirius' mouth came rushing at him. They hit, with full force, and he was momentarily paralyzed. His lip quivered, as he fought for words. Was this the friend he had just saved, the one whom he thought could always turn to if he needed to talk, the one...who had changed his life for the better? Remus only stood up, slowly, his knees shaking as if they were about to buckle beneath him at any moment. Turning, a single tear fell from his golden eyes and he ran off, away from Sirius. Away from the hard, sickening truth of it all.

One cannot care for a Werewolf.


	3. Faith Before Friendship

"Wormtail, what do you think is wrong with Moony?"

"I don't know, Prongs," Peter started timidly, this all a part of his hidden plan. "Perhaps we should allow them to settle their differences. Padfoot and Moony that is."

James looked to Peter, but then finally nodded. "You're right." 

"It's about lunch time, I've never heard of Sirius to miss a meal, so he'll probably sort things out with Remus and meet us there." Said Peter, with a faint smile.

About to protest, James opened his mouth but the grumbling of his stomach told his mind otherwise. Maybe this one time, he wouldn't get involved in things, and he could talk to Lily if worse turned to worse.

"Excellent." Mused Peter underneath his breath in a sinister tone. "Let's go."

Quietly cursing to himself, Sirius put a hand to his temples and rubbed them in annoyance. How could he have been so stupid? "Damn."

Remus ran through the corridors, telling himself not to turn back, not to cry, not to do anything but breathe and run. The fluent motions of the passing fixated him into a state of madness.

"If it isn't the little Remus Lupin, horror of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The mocking tone drifted forward upon the breeze of passing air, and Remus froze in mid-step.

There before him stood the tall, thin form of the very pale, Narcissa Malfoy. Next to her stood Bellatrix Black, expression that of the most unheard of pleasure. Sneering at Remus, Narcissa raised her hand to her face in disgust. 

"Why aren't you with my dear cousin, Werewolf?" She was one of the only students other than the other three Marauders that knew of his true form. Relishing the moment of triumph, she spat upon the floor before his feet.

Silently, Remus cursed his unheard words at Narcissa and Bellatrix, no expression plainly seen within his face. His golden-gray eyes glimmered, the gray more present than the gold allowing his presence to remain that of a somber manner.

"It seems he is at a loss for words, Narcissa." Muttered Bellatrix under her breath. "Shame our cousin is not here, oh, how I do wish to honor his eloquent presence." Sarcasm dripped from her lips, as she cunningly turned to fix her glare upon Remus.

"No." It was the first word Remus had said during their introductions. His lips barely moved to form the words, but his head inclined in a short shake that ruffled his bangs. 

Raising a brow, Narcissa glowered at him. "Excuse me, but did you say something? I don't remember asking you for your opinion." Bellatrix stifled a laugh by placing her delicate hand upon her lips.

"I said no." Something inside of Remus screamed to be let out; the feeling that he had experienced during his transformation every month. He raised his head to look at the two relatives of his once believed best friend. "Leave Sirius alone, he doesn't enjoy carrying the name of Black and if I were you, I wouldn't taunt him of it."

"Such big words for a canine of primitive being. I thought your kind only played fetch and chased after their own tails." Shot Bellatrix from her safe vantage point. She had never been one to jeer at her cousin, but always took pride and joy in completely shooting down his friends.

This time, it was Narcissa's turn to stifle a laugh. However, Remus took no note of the insult. He merely pushed his way through the taller Slytherins and continued along his way, at least until he heard the oh so familiar voice, wincing in the knowledge that a showdown was to occur.

"Remus!"

"Speak of the Devil." Mused Narcissa, as she flicked a hand in her approaching cousin's direction. "So good to see you, cousin, we were just talking about you." The last part was added with a sinister manner, as well as that of the deepest spite.

"Narcy. Bella." He nodded to both, but quickly added a sticking out of his tongue. 

"Dear _Padfoot_ was it, that those fools of friends called you?" She sneered inclining her head to 

Remus with a slight jerk of her head. "Of course, no offense meant."

Remus merely nodded, wanting to get away as fast as possible to prevent any contact with Sirius.

"Why won't you leave me and my friends alone? Don't you have other more IMPORTANT things to attend to?" Sirius sneered, glaring daggers at the use of his nickname.

"No, I don't have anything else to do but annoy my dearest cousin because you are the joy of my life." Narcissa continued to speak sarcasm, enjoying the moment to its last savoring moment. "You've become a nothing but a means of entertainment, Sirius. Get used to it." The last sentence was added with the feeling of hatred. 

"Well find a new hobby." Sirius spat before turning to Remus, only to realize that he had yet again, escaped without a word.

"Better go find your friend, Sirius. After all, you have so little!"

Resisting the urge to sock both Bellatrix and Narcissa in the face with a well-set punch, Sirius ran past the two, bowling their thin frames over in the process, and chased after Remus.

Narrowing her eyes, with the before mentioned disgust, Narcissa watched her cousin scamper off. If only she knew of the shame he would later bring to their family name. If she knew of the acts further in the past, she would've sacrificed the school of Hogwarts and murder Sirius in his sleep.

"Remus, hold up!" Sirius shouted as he rounded a corner and saw Remus sitting beneath the wide branches of a tree, hiding within the shade, his head buried in his hands.

Sirius did not receive an answer, though he could see Remus' body shake with sighs and sobs. This greatly moved Sirius, though he knew nothing even close to his friend's pain.

"…Remus."

The answer was silent and short. So silent, Sirius had to think twice about the fact that Remus had answered him, instead of just staring at the back of his head and neck in sinister hate of his own acts. "Yes, Sirius…?"

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it was dumb. I mean, of course you're on our side, you're a true-blooded Marauder. Isn't that right bud?" He stepped closer to Remus and put a hand on his shoulder, looking for forgiveness.

"Don't say sorry, Padfoot." Muttered Remus as he continued to stare at his feet, kicking at the grass.

"Why---"

"I have a confession to make." As the words poured from Remus' mouth, he turned to look at Sirius with those same gray-golden eyes; a somber expression. "Back there…on the staircases…when you hit Severus and I ran over to him…I didn't…didn't feel like a Marauder."


	4. The Truth Lies Dormant

Inside the Slytherin Commons sat Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius. Though, Lucius had made the mistake of sitting down before Narcissa, and she just happened to plop her thin frame upon his lap.

"Dear cousin and his annoying friends need to be taught a lesson." Narcissa calmly stated as she ran a hand through Lucius' long, blonde hair. 

"I bet Aunty Black wouldn't mind if he was to suddenly disappear, in a freak accident." Suggested Bellatrix, as she idly played with her wand; running a thin finger atop it then around to the stubby side, to end resting on the point.

"Indeed, she would probably consider it a favor."

"But what to do…" Mused Lucius, as he allowed his early wife to continue stroking his hair. "After all, it is the last year we shall spend here therefore must we waste our time on the likes of them?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow twisting her neck so that she could look at Lucius. "Not waste, my Lucius."

"Then devising a plan would be best." Bellatrix answered for both Lucius and Narcissa, nearly falling over vomiting with the lovey-dovey scene that had just played out. Though, her eyes narrowed in the wisdom of a secret that neither of her fellow Slytherins, or anyone for that matter knew.

James and Peter sat about the other Gryffindors in Great Hall. The house tables were laden with much food and drinks, and the area was full of good cheer and chattering.

Turning his head around in circles, James continued to mutter to Peter. "Where are they? I don't see them, not even Lily."

"I'm sure that Remus and Sirius are talking right this moment. Probably getting everything settled out too." Eyeing the Marauder's Map first, Peter fully pulled it out and showed it to James beneath the table, pointing to the two dots labeled _Sirius_ and _Remus_ together.

Nodding slowly, James inclined. "Uh huh. I suppose you're right." And finding nothing more with that conversation, took a small bite of the roll that was in his hand.

"Y-you…didn't…feel like a Marauder…?" Sirius stared at Remus as if he stood in front of him, without a head. The words stuttered and he nearly fell where he stood.

Merely shaking his head, Remus was unsure of what to say or do.

"W-was it, Sniverus? Or Bella, Narcy, and Malfus?" He tried to find blame in the others, using their well-known nicknames.

Again Remus shook his head. "I don't know why that's how I felt…it was just something that…well to tell you the truth, it sent shivers down my spine."

Sirius looked to Remus, eyes showing the pain that he felt.

"Sirius, let's not dawdle on it." Remus said trying to force a smile. "There isn't anything to be done about it, and I feel fine now. James and Peter are most likely wondering where we are too…"

"Yeah…"

With a firm nod, Remus began to lead Sirius back into the castle, and headed towards Great Hall.

Peter watched James closely, looking at his movements, occasionally glancing at James' goblet. The doors opened and Remus and Sirius came in, one after the other. James stood up immediately and began to wave the two over.

Taking advantage of James' preoccupied activity, Peter swept his hand, which held his wand, over the goblet, dropping a small spell among the liquid, and quickly retreated. Now, if James drank the drink, then his fate would be sealed.

"Oi, Sirius, Remus!" James continued to wave his hands until he was sure that the two Marauders were making their way towards the spot in which he stood, and still then, he did not sit until they had taken their rightful places beside him.

"Hallo, Padfoot. Moony." Smiling, Peter tried to ignore the thing he had just done, and went on with the regular schedule of life.

"You alright, Remus?" Questioned James as he reached for his goblet; Peter's heart leapt.

"Yeah, fine." Nodding his head, Remus lied plainly, and James as well as Sirius had noticed, but both said nothing of the matter. _Tonight's a full moon…_ He thought sadly through the smile.

To the disappointment of Peter, James replaced his goblet on the table and sighed.

"James Potter!!!!!!"

The voice rang through the whole of Great Hall, causing all of the students within to cringe with the exception of every Slytherin, who snickered through their food.

Sheepishly smiling at the figure that towered over him, James waved a half limp hand. "Hehe…hi Lily…"  
  


"Hi, indeed!" Lily fumed. "Where were you two hours ago?! I was waiting for you outside in the garden like you said!"

James' face grew pallid. "Oh my God… I'm sorry!" He clasped both hands above his head finger-to-finger, palm-to-palm. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Hmph. Forgot, wasn't that your excuse last time? And the time before that? I didn't think kids our age were _that_ forgetful." Taking a seat next to James, as Sirius jumped to his feet and sidled next to Remus on James' other side.

The pallid expression soon changed from that of pale to a blushed, rosy, red. "I-I-I…" He stuttered. 

Gingerly reaching for James' goblet, Lily took a dainty swig, still managing to hold he ladylike manner, and smiled pecking James lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry, I forgive you." And among a mass of high pitched whistles and jeering from the Gryffindors she left.

Peter was aghast. His eyes bulged and he swore beneath his breath. Master would not be pleased, and that always led to bad things. The only way that the spell would work upon James now, was if the two married. But his small mind never thought it capable of the squabbling pair.

Flustered, James could feel his face turning bright red, and he quickly tried to squeeze his way out of the room, ushering to the other Marauders. Silently, they all made their way to the Gryffindor commons room, where everyone exploded with laughing and conversation.

"Prongs, you silly git! You should've seen your face when Lily planted you one!" Grinning widely, Sirius heftily launched a pat on the back.

"Oh, do be quiet all of you!" James said through a rather broad smile.

"Alright, alright!" 

"We'd best be getting ready for classes anyway." Remus added halfheartedly. "I certainly wouldn't enjoy getting detention for being late."

"Of course not, Moony. Us Marauders only get detentions from misbehavior." Through the cheeky smile, James placed his right hand upon his heart and tilted his chin upwards. "I solemnly swear---"

"---I am up to no good." The other three chimed in.

"Exactly."

Peter's earlier good-humored demeanor had been demolished with the escapade of Lily Evans. But there were others on his side, on _His_ side and with the failure of one another would succeed.

They broke up for classes, Sirius and Peter off to Potions, and James and Remus to Transfiguration. Time passed and they yet again switched classes, Remus and Peter to DADA [Defense Against the Dark Arts], James and Sirius to CMC [Care of Magical Creatures].

The four enjoyed their time studying what was to be learned, and never once did the thought of the full moon rise to Remus' attention again, and he forgot to tell the others so that he could be escorted to the Shrieking Shack. Or, did he actually consciously forget?

Was it possible that someone _wanted_ him to forget purposely?

"Remus Lupin, such a foolish student." Bellatrix mused fixedly, as she ran a finger around her wand. "You're just the perfect tool for my plan to seek revenge on my cousin. But, all four of you will feel the pain, and never know what hit you."  
  


After the four hours of classes the group of four reassembled outside of the GCR [Gryffindor Commons Room] all holding their books and parchment, ink pots and quills. They had all had some form of dinner had it been a quick piece of bread with butter or a bit of fruit or nothing but a glass of October Ale.

"Phew, that was an interesting class." Sirius commented in full sarcasm. "I mean, Bins must've rambled on and on for at least an hour straight on how he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Didn't get a lick of history from that guy."

Remus, who had been in the same class, laughed lightly. "Course we did, Sirius. The History of Professor Bins."

"Ha, ha, ha." Turning from the group, Sirius faced the fat lady's portrait. "Hm, let's see… Snickerbum."

As the portrait swung open, the four clambered in, yawning.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Muttered Peter as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Yeah." James nodded.

"Well then, g'night everyone." Sirius waved and headed towards the boy's dormitory. Peter and James soon followed suit, leaving Remus alone.

Sitting in front of the embers of the dying fire, Remus stared at the burned logs. His eyelids fell though he tried to keep himself from slipping into a slumber. However, they closed and he slumped against the chair next to him.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep the clouds parted from the sky and the large, glowing sphere could be seen in the night sky. Remus' eyes shot open, and he twisted in pain. His eyes grew wide as he tried to prevent himself from crying out. He had to get to the Shrieking Shack.

Through the unbearable pain, Remus stepped from the GCR falling to the floor with a thud. Remus could feel his eyes rolling around in his head and he bit his bottom lip, pushing himself to his feet. Fur began to sprout from his body and his patched up robes ripped at the seams. As his nose grew wide into a snout, and his ears grew pointed, Remus ran. Tripping on the top step, he stumbled and rolled head over heel to the bottom.

Upon reaching it, he tried to get right up and run again, but he had been reduced to all fours. This however, had been a partial advantage as he could run faster. Before he could stop himself, he heard himself let out howl to the moon and his eyes bulged as he realized what he had done. Clasping both hands to his snout, he listened hoping against the odds that no one had heard.

No voices reached Remus' ears, and he would've known, which caused him to sigh out of relief. Before his animal instincts took over again, he sprinted out of the castle. 

Removing herself from the shadows of the castle walls when she saw the form speed across the grounds, Bellatrix grinned eyes narrowed. "I've been waiting for you, Remus." Within a moment's time, her form had mutated its way in the animagus material, so that a tall, black scaled, gleaming eyed dragon stood where she once was.

Remus continued to run, and he could feel the beast within him fighting to get out no matter how much he tried to fight it. The pain was truly unheard of and his eyes watered. He clawed at the ground leaving large amounts of upturned dirt and the transformation continued to pass through, until it was over. Again, he let out a shrill cry to the moon, though he did not cringe when he heard its full volume.

Back in the boy's dormitory Sirius sat up, a chill running down his back with the howl. Almost out of reflex, he whirled his head to see the full moon in the sky and cursed beneath his breath. Jumping out of bed so quickly that his feet tangled in the sheets and he landed on the ground with a thump, he crawled over to James' bed. 

"James! We've got a problem."


End file.
